


Drawings of Where There is Life, There is Hope

by hobbit_and_fluffers4ever



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 04:55:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4208688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hobbit_and_fluffers4ever/pseuds/hobbit_and_fluffers4ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These are the drawings of people or scenes from "Where there is life, There is hope"<br/>My friend Yuki outlines them and i fill each with color!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drawings of Where There is Life, There is Hope

**Author's Note:**

> So... If you have read the story, just comment any scenes or people you want us to draw. We will totally do all of them

This is our idea of what Bella's children look like.


End file.
